Say My Name
by Asagi Sukki
Summary: "F/N, just call me by my first name." You tensed by that sentence. You're not sure if you should do it but you just met them and you feel awkward calling them so informally. What should you do now? Obey them or just go with the flow? [Stupid, summary. Ugh] [Free! X Reader] [Multi-chapters]
1. An Awkward Meeting

**Hiya guys! :D I'm pretty new to this fandom so forgive me for my awkwardness~**

**Yosh! I welcome you to my new and first Free! story~! :D I hope you all enjoy reading it even though it's just a crappy prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! and its characters. I only own the plot and maybe the attitude of the reader.**

* * *

Prologue: An Awkward Meeting

_RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG! RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

The school bell rang loudly through your delicate ears as you ready for battle. Feet firmly on the floor, hands on your bag and a face with a determine grin.

"Oh, class dismiss!" Your last period teacher declared.

Students cheered and started to chatter, making the classroom filled with noise and the atmosphere got intense by it.

You stood up, got your bag and charged dashingly at the door.

"Oi! F/N-chan!"

Your fabulous exit was interrupt by an intruder once again. Well, not really. You just hate it when someone is disturbing you. With your poker face still on, you slowly looked back at your opponent.

A petite girl with long burgundy hair, tied back in a ponytail, pouted as you sighed in response.

"What now, Gou-chan?" You straighten your back and looked at the girl.

Her red eyes shot wide at the way you called her. "F/N-chan! How many times—"

"Sheesh! I get it, Kou-chan! I was just joking!" You immediately cut her with a whining shout that you don't want to hear her speech about her beautiful Kou name again.

Matsuoka Gou, but prefer to be called as Kou, smiled bright. "Okay!"

You sighed again. "Anyway, what do you want? Don't you see that I was going to do my fabulous exit before you—"

This time, Kou cut you by doing unnecessary movements at you. She starched her head so nervously and kept repeating the word 'um'.

You felt uneasy. "H-Hey, Kou, is something a matter?" As her best friend, you really feel worried about her. What's going on?

She gathered up her courage and looked back at you. Her red eyes are determined like it was on fire. "I want you join the swimming club please!"

_What? _You furrowed at her statement but quickly regain conscious. "I already answered that question last month, right? I rejected your offer because the club doesn't have a female swimmer."

Kou clasped both of your hands, which widen your eyes, and kept begging. "Onegai, F/N-chan! I feel so lonely with just Ama-sensei around. Plus, I need someone to stop my obsession over muscles!"

You struck a death glare at Kou. "How dare you use me as your fangirling-stop-mechanism."

"B-But that's not the point!" Kou protested. "We really need a new member for the team." She beamed her puppy-dog eyes. "Please~ F/N-chan~"

You sweat dropped and looked at the side. "I don't know…"

"I know you want to." She grinned. "I know you want to swim again~"

You sighed in defeat and loosen Kou's grip. "Fine." You quickly agreed without thinking. She is your best friend anyway and you will do anything just to make her happy.

"Eh? Really!?" Kou happily cheered.

"Yeah, but in one condition…" You looked seriously at Kou. "…I swim for fun, not for competition." With that, you swung your bag over your shoulder and coolly walked out the room.

Kou chirped. "Horray~!" She practically pulled you and ran to the swimming club.

You sighed. _Another un-fabulous exit…_

* * *

"Konnichiwa minna-san~!" Kou cheerfully greeted the swimming club members as she dragged you inside.

"Ah! Gou-chan! Konnichiwa!"

"Don't call me that, Nagisa-kun!"

"Gou-chan?"

"Kou-chan."

"Gou-chan."

"It's Kou-chan, Nagisa-kun!"

"Oi oi. Gou-chan, calm down."

"I'm going to swim."

"Ah! Haru! Don't strip here! There's a girl here!"

"It's just Gou."

"But still!"

"That would be beautiful."

"EH!?"

You watched the Iwatobi Swimming Club members have their random and riot conversation. While you, yourself, are enjoying the sight.

"Wow. That was fun…" You slowly removed Kou's grip and quietly turned your back to the exit.

"Konnichiwa." A woman with brown, shoulder-length, slightly wavy hair, jolted you in surprise as you examined her more.

She looked like a teacher with her white shirt, green sweater, blue jeans and white shoes. But you are disturbed by her appearance. She's really cute!

"Ah! Ama-sensei!" Kou swung her arm over your neck and excitedly introduced you. "This is L/N F/N-chan, a first year and a classmate of mine. She wants to join the club as a swimmer, sensei!"

"Ah… More like Kou-chan wants me to join because she feels lonely and stuff like that." You corrected.

"Oh, in that case…" Ama-sensei, but introduced herself as Amakata Miho the supervisor of this club, hugged you tightly. "Welcome to the club!"

"U-U-U-U-Um-m-m… Thank you?" You awkwardly thanked her.

After the hug, Kou wrapped her arm with yours and so is Amakata with your other arm. "Horray for female member!"

You had trouble smiling because of the hyper attitude of the two. "Y-Yeah."

"What style or stroke do you swim?" A tall, young man with short, straight black hair and blue eyes asked you with his serious expression.

You looked at his face and grinned. "Freestyle."

"F-Freestyle?" He was taken back from your answer.

"Yup." You escaped from the girls' wrap. "But I can also do Backstroke…" You looked at a tall young man with short, olive green hair and droopy green eyes. He smiled at you.

"…Breaststroke…" You felt a presence behind you and saw a short, young man with wavy blond hair that goes down between his dark pink eyes, cheerfully smiling.

"…and Butterfly." You finished your statement as you detected a tall young man with short, dark blue hair and purple eyes, adjusting his red-framed glasses.

Amakata applauded. "That's so wonderful, L/N-san."

You bowed to show respect. "Arigatou, Amakata-sensei. But I only swim for fun."

"Fun?" The four swimmer boys asked in union.

You nodded. "Hai. Plus, my main purpose to join beside Kou-chan's request is because I want to feel the essence of swimming again…" You smiled at them.

"So, am I in?"

Silence had filled the air as you hear crickets playing and bull frogs croaking.

_Okay? I honestly don't care if I will be accepted or not because of Kou-chan's desire for me and her… But since I kind of forgot how swimming feels because of problems in the past, I guess I'll try my best… Plus, I still love to swim._

You scanned around the place. Kou-chan is praying that the boys will accept you and Amakata-sensei is doing the same thing. You guessed that they really want you to join.

Back to the boys, three boys are looking at the black haired guy with their unsure face. It might be their captain, well, you're still not sure.

You fisted your hand and coughed. "Ehem…" Four boys jolted and quickly looked at you.

You tilted your head. "I'm still waiting." You slightly frowned.

Again, the three boys looked at the black haired guy. You started looking at the blackette as well.

Seconds passed, minutes passed and still all of you are still waiting for the response of the guy.

You sighed. "I guess that—"

"You're in."

Your eyes shot wide. "N-Nani?"

"You're in." Your eyes widen more when you see him smiling lightly.

You smiled back. "Arigatou, senpai!"

"By the way, it's Nanase Haruka." The not-so-emotionless guy said.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto, nice to meet you." The tall sweet guy, which always has a smile on his face, smiled brightly at you once again.

"Hazuki Nagisa." A hyper kid jumped in front of you and pointed to himself. "Hiya!"

"The name's Ryugazaki Rei." The handsome nerd boy offered you a hand and you gladly accepted it.

"L/N F/N." You introduced yourself.

"Yosh~!" Kou suddenly entered the scene. "Since F/N-chan doesn't bring her swimsuit today, she will just swim tomorrow!"

"Alright."

"I'm okay with that."

"Okie!"

"Sure thing."

You giggled at the responses of your new friends. "Arigatou, minna."

"L/N-san."

You turned around and saw Amakata smiling at you. "Hai?"

"You can leave early for today." She said. "Take it as a reward or a day off for preparing yourself for your first day in the swimming club tomorrow."

You smiled big. "Okay. I will!"

"You better come back here tomorrow, F/N-chan!" Hazuki Nagisa, a whining little kid as you presume, shouted.

You giggled. "Hai!"

"F/N-chan! I'll go to your house later to talk about the swimming club, okay?" Kou reminded.

"Un!" You nodded.

You jogged your way to the door, excited to go home. But before you go, you take a quick glimpse at your new club.

_This will be a fun experience, I just know it!_

* * *

**I'll try my best to update but since I'm a college student it will be hard for me but what the heck! I will still do my very best to update!**

**I'm sorry for the OOCness, I guess? Ugh. I'll try to manage that too. Mm... Please tell me your critics since I just started writing again after so many months of being hiatus.**

**Thank you! Review?**


	2. Let's race, Freestyle!

**Hiya guys! :D I'm sorry for the late update. It's because my college mates and I are doing a BIG project which deadlines in a week and my 1st term Finals is coming... I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! -Iwatobi Swimming Club- because they are too hot to handle.**

* * *

Nanase Haruka x Reader: Let's race, Freestyle!

_"__AAAAAUUUUUUUOOWWWHHnomnomnom" _You yawned loudly as you stretched yourself. "Do we really have to go to the swimming club this early, Kou-chan?"

"Hai." Kou, the one who ruined your peaceful sleep in the morning, determinedly answered. "As a manager of this club, it's my duty to take care of it! And that means, waking up early!"

You shot a lazy glare at Kou and threw your hands at the back of your neck. "Whatever."

Both of you are now walking to the swimming club. Kou is in the lead while you simply followed her.

This morning, Kou surprisingly came at your house with a lot of force and excitement. You jolted on your bed and the next thing you knew, Kou is doing all the work for you. She's such a good friend but because of her large amount of hyperness, this deducts her points to you.

You sighed so desperately at your poor friend.

"We're here."

You looked forward and saw Kou rummaged a key inside her pocket. She inserted it through the door knob but strangely, it's already open.

"Huh?"

You and Kou casually walked inside and noticed a light-brown trousers, a white shirt, a green necktie, a dark grey blazer and blue sneakers scattered all over the lockers.

Kou heaved a sigh of relief. "It's just Haruka-senpai." She gathered the clothes and placed neatly on the right locker, specifically Haruka's. "I thought the club was bank—"

A splash was heard at the swimming pool.

You smiled. "It's definitely Nanase-san." With hands in your pockets, you went to the pool.

You were greeted by the chlorine smell and the beautiful blue water. You took a morning air through your nose. "It's been a while since I felt like this…"

"Haruka-senpai! What are you doing!?" Kou's shout destroyed your moment.

You sighed and walked closer to her. "What now, Kou?"

Kou looked worried at you and to the pool. "Haruka-senpai is drowning himself!"

You raised an eyebrow and decided to see the situation yourself. You bended over and saw your senpai sleeping soundly under the water.

You smiled again. "Nanase-san is just feeling the water, Kou-chan." You straighten your back. "Like you said, Nanase-san is in love with the water. It's his life." You recalled your topic with Kou about the swimming club last night.

"I-I know that but this is too much! Haruka-senpai might be dead!" Kou continued to freak out.

"Oi."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Kou shrieked and clung onto you. She also hid behind you as she doesn't want to see the so-called-monster-senpai according to her.

You looked at the pool once more. A black haired man came out from the water and seriously looked at the two girls, meaning you and Kou.

You recognized that serious face. "Nanase-san, Good morning." You greeted without a smile because of the clinginess of Kou that you are feeling.

"My morning is not good." Haru remained his serious face and got out of the pool.

You starched your head. "I'm sorry for ruining your morning but Kou-chan is just scared, that's all." You explained as you looked at your coward friend. "Now, Kou-chan. It's just Nanase-san, calm down."

While you are calming Kou down, Haru hold your free hand which made you looked at him.

"Let's race." He boldly said.

"H-Huh? B-But why?" You stuttered but still remain posture. "I told you guys that I only swim for fun. Swim race is not my thing."

Haru walked even closer to you that both of your faces are inches close. "Let's. Race. Now."

Your body melted when you saw his ocean blue eyes looking directly at yours. His eyes are on fire but still remain calm like an ocean.

You gulped, admitting defeat, as you nodded. "Hai."

He smiled lightly at his success. "Good. Go change now." He walked away.

You didn't notice that he is shirtless and decided to examine him. His body is toned and muscular just like what Kou said. His tight black swim jammer with violet pattern is a perfect match for his sexy and slender body.

You bit your lower lip. "Goddamn it." _He's too hot!_

"E-Eh? F/N-chan?"

You forgot about Kou altogether! You hesitantly looked at her. "Kou-chan! Are you okay now?"

She slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah but… Did Haruka-senpai just ask you to race with him?"

You nodded back. "Yeah." You looked at your senpai, who is stretching himself for the race. "I guess, he really wants to race with me then…"

* * *

After a few minutes of changing your clothes into a black plain one piece swim suit, you and Haru are now at the starting block.

"Just as you know, I don't know anything about swimming race so don't blame me for not doing it right." You reminded him as both of you ready your position.

He understood. "Alright." He looked at Kou. "Blow the whistle."

"H-Hai!" Kou tightly hold her mighty whistle around her neck as she waited for a moment.

_BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!_*

With that, you dived in water and swam your way to the other side using freestyle, the easiest style to manage plus Haruka only swim freestyle so it's fair.

_Pant. Pant._ You gasped for air but at the same time still swimming. Your arms and legs are getting tired due to forcing yourself to be fast. You just don't want to humiliate yourself in front of Haru and Kou.

_This is why I hate swim race. _You felt a hard surface and decided to lean on it. _The fun is not there anymore…_

"Eh!? F/N-chan!"

You were too tired to response and decided to look back. You mouthed a 'What?' to Kou but your gaze quickly changed towards Haru doing his turn and swimming back to the starting line.

"What?" You mumbled but because of Haru's beautiful swimming, your mouth is shut until your mind is clouded over him.

Haru slapped the wall as Kou blew the whistle.

"Haruka-senpai wins!" She cheered but her tone is not as hyper as should be. She looked worriedly at you.

You simply sighed. "I guess, I loss then." You nervously starched your head.

Haru flipped his hair, making his atmosphere so cool. "You know…" He stared blankly at you. "…swim race is not that bad."

You smiled a little. "You and I have different belief, Nanase-san." You placed both of your hands on the edge but suddenly Haru caught you off guard.

"I'll teach you."

You flinched and looked at him. "Eh?"

"I'll teach you how to race." He determinedly said. "Now, swim back here."

You raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Trust me." He flashed his once in a lifetime smile.

You shrugged your shoulder as you kicked on the wall, dive in the water once again and feel the quiet waves around your body.

_I wonder why Nanase-san is like this today. I mean, I know he hates races and stuff but still…_ You gently closed your eyes as you hear the water quietly whispering to you. _…__It's strange to think that he wants to race with me._

Time slowly passed as you reach the center but suddenly, two slender arms wrapped around you.

You turned your head. _EH!? _You once more saw Haru's face slowly moving towards your face.

"Nanase—" You coughed. You totally forgot that you're still under the water.

_What does Nanase-san wants this time!? _You hold your breath, both eyes closed shut and cheeks puffing.

Your face doing that, Haru can't resist but pressed a cold lips onto yours.

_Mm? What's… going… on…?_

The last thing you knew is that the slender arms became protective until your whole world went dark.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"F/N-chan!"

_Huh? Where am I?_

"F/N-chan! Wake up!"

_I… hear… voices?_

"Haruka-senpai what should we do!? She's going to die!"

_Eh?_

You shot your eyes open and saw Kou looking worried at you.

"K-Kou?"

"F/N-chan!" Your friend hugged you tightly making you sit in the progress since you were lying on the floor seconds ago. "I thought you were dead!" She cried.

You patted her back. "Well, I'm alive so be thankful." You hugged her back.

At the corner of your eye, you saw Haru, still remain emotionless as ever.

You sighed. _I guess Nanase-san is just making fun of me. _You and Kou parted away and flashed a smiled at each other.

The door creaked open which the three of you gained attention to it.

"Minna-san~! Ohayou~!" A cheerful Nagisa appeared with a nerdy Rei and a sweet Makoto walking behind him.

Kou stood up. "Ah! Minna!" She ran over them.

You smiled at them but didn't notice that Haru is next to you.

"F/N."

You unexpectedly looked at him. "What is it?"

He looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for what happen."

You flinched. _Nanase-san is apologizing to me? For what? _You think it over when a flash of memory popped on your head. His cold lips.

You blushed madly and tried to confidently face him. "It's okay, Nanase-san!" You grinned. "Everybody makes mistakes!"

Haru smiled, again with his once in a lifetime smile, as he stood up to join the others.

"Ah! Nanase—"

"Haru. Just call me, Haru."

You smiled. "Thank you."

He continued walking until he reached his destination, receiving a hug from Nagisa, smiles from Makoto and a greeting from Rei.

You heavily sighed, laying your back on the floor as you looked at the blue sky.

_Wow, that was… an awkward race._

* * *

***I honestly don't know what the sound of a whistle in words but according to the net that it's 'BREET' but I still have a feeling that it's wrong. I apologize.**

**I'm also sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. Also, sorry for my idea, grammars and spellings.**

**Critics are very welcome! :D**


End file.
